


Inside

by Tookbaggins



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, Poetry, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Old emo poetry lolOriginally posted July 2004





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net July 31, 2004
> 
> Original statistics:  
> Reviews: 3  
> Faves: -

Chapter 1: Untitled

...Been so long, now I'm empty  
Of every wish and thought  
My desire for revenge  
In my heart it's burning hot.  
I try to fight it everyday  
But hatred, it remains  
And no matter what I do  
I always feel the same.  
Over years I've longed for  
So many things I lack  
But mostly sweet freedom  
Has turned my soul to black.  
Such loathing will not leave me  
Not even in the end  
Nothing now can change me  
I refuse to bend.

—-

What's a hero without a sidekick?  
What's a pal without a friend?  
No one to stand beside you  
Through to the very end

You know that I'd be nothing  
I'd be lost without a clue  
If I was by myself  
If I didn't have you

I know I'm annoying  
And I really tend to flirt  
Maybe once in awhile  
I've treated you like dirt

But I'm glad we're together  
If you know what I mean  
You're steadfast and strong  
My will tends to lean

Our greatest adventure  
We'll be famous I bet  
Least, I hope it's still "we"  
You haven't left yet

Who knows what we'll see  
There'll be plenty of danger  
Mutants and monsters  
And many things stranger

We might get in trouble  
Might even lose hope  
Most likely wind up  
At the end of our rope

But don't worry a bit  
Cause I got your back  
How could I not?  
You're my best friend, Jak


End file.
